With a rapid development of Internet and wireless communication technologies, electronic devices have been widely used. A user may often wish to share some interesting contents with his or her contacts while communicating through electronic devices. To facilitate content sharing, many current applications may implement a function of content sharing. The “electronic device” referred to herein may include a mobile phone, a tablet computer and a digital camera etc., and the “application” referred to herein may include a browser, an electronic reader and an electronic albums etc.
In the prior art, a method for content sharing is provided, which includes the following steps. A user opens a page in an application, and when contents in the page need to be shared, the user clicks a bottom area of the application first, then a toolbar is displayed at the bottom area after a click signal is received by an electronic device; next, the user clicks a menu on the toolbar, and then a plurality of application buttons are displayed in the menu after a signal of the user clicking the menu is received by the electronic device; then, the user clicks a sharing button on the menu, and a sharing page corresponding to the page is displayed which guides the user to edit content to be shared in the sharing page, after a signal of the user clicking the sharing button is received by the electronic device; finally, the content to be shared in the sharing page is sent to a server to share the content by the server.
However, as the application has more and more functions, it carries more and more application buttons accordingly. Therefore the sharing button for implementing content sharing may be buried at a fairly deep level and take the user several clicks to find. Meanwhile, for each click of the user, the electronic device would pop up a toolbar, menu or sharing page correspondingly, and each pop-up takes up a certain time, which finally results in a longer time for sharing content.